Meet Rin
by Yugioh 5ds a new generation
Summary: THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE NAOMI MEETS RIN ZEK'S SISTER


Hey guys this is the next chapter

Chapter 3

Meet Rin

It was a peaceful afternoon when the academy bell rang signaling that school was over .As the school becomes a riot a trio of friends left for home. "So Naomi what should we do "Zek said with a grin. Naomi hesitated to ask him but better now than in 20 years. "well we can go to your house " Naomi replied with a blush ,she wore a white blouse with blue jeans and blue ninja shoes with a necklace .Zek was wearing black shorts a blue shirt and blue ninja shoes ."Okay let's go you guys "Kio said .Kio was wearing a blue pants and a black shirt and blue ninja shoes. "I was talking to Zek "said Naomi bonking Kio on the head". After noticing she bonked Kio Naomi blushed. "Oww girl you hit hard "said Kio said rubbing the bump on his head. "You asked for it Kio" Zek said. "Control you girlfriend Zek "Kio said still rubbing his bruise curtsy from Naomi. This didn't bother Zek "yeah whatever Kio ". Naomi blushed a darker color seeing the fact that zek did't mind Naomi being called his girlfriend. Grabbing Naomi hand "come on then we can't be late" zek said a smile on his face then ran off with Naomi. Kio still their alone "un freaken believable "he uttered to himself "hey wait up guys" trying to catch up.

After being dragged by Zek Naomi glowing red from blushing arrive at a giant house facing Konoha its back side facing the forest. Zek got out the key and opened the big red door. "Rin we're home "he said putting his book bag on one of six hooks one already being used. He took Naomi's book bag and hanging it on another hook Kio right behind them put his book bag on a hook. "And I brought a friend "Zek said going to the living room to see a seventeen year old woman reading a magazine. She put down the magazine and faced the trio "well Zek trying to get sweet on the Hokage's daughter again I see" Naomi blushed "hello my name is Rin I'm Zek and koi's older sister" she said with a smile. She was 5'5 had black hair, red eyes, and small lips. She wore a black and white striped shirt with jeans she had her Konoha leaf head band worn on her arm. "M-my name is-is Naomi" she said trying to make a good first impression. "Would you like some tea Naomi" Rin said Naomi nodded Rin left and she came back with a tea pot with two tea cups and a glass full of ice tea. "Here you go Naomi and Kio" Rin said giving them tea "here Zek" she said passing the ice tea to Zek "thank you" they all said in unity. After finishing their tea Zek offered the tour to the house it was big she thought they might get lost. he showed her the back yard with the pond the big trees and practice dummies .then they went to Zek's room in there he had a big bed a closet a drawer and music sheet stand with the music sheets and a case with god knows what inside but you probably know and a desk with a laptop a desk lamp with a few manga's and a picture of a woman in her early twenties and a man only one year older than her standing with a girl with ruby eyes and twin's not older than five . It was a picture of Zek's family when he was younger. He looked at the picture with a fake smile but Naomi need not dare herself to ask Zek what is in that case over there e. After about an hour of that they came back with Rin. "Rin" Naomi asked "what" Rin replied "what kind of n-ninja are you "she asked "the one you can trust in a battle" she said "no, she means what type of ninja are you" Zek said "I'm going to be the anbu the leader in fact" Naomi was stunned she was going to be head of a team. "I'm always out on missions so Zek and Kio take care of themselfes and they train constantly" Naomi can see that as Zek was in good shape. "Well it's been n-nice seeing you I should be going home "Naomi said, as she got up Rin said "let me walk you home". And left with her. on the way back they had small talk as Rin dropped of Naomi she said "I think you and I will become good friends" Rin said Naomi was happy that Rin had accepted her and become friends . Rin came in and passed the Hokage her acceptance form for the spot in the teams she was with her old team when she was in Konoha. After A while she left knowing she made a new friend.

The end

There you have it sorry for not writing sooner my sister got in the way so please review and write some of good some of bad and give me ideas

N2G signing off


End file.
